The redesigned focus of this training grant is described in the title, ?Postdoctoral Training Program in Trauma and Hemorrhagic Shock,? and has led to 148 publications in peer-reviewed journals, as well as another 60 published abstracts in local, regional and national meetings. This training program is targeted at the postdoctoral level. The goal of the Trauma Research Training Program is to prepare researchers to become academically competitive, clinical scientists who can design and execute laboratory models to test clinically-relevant hypotheses, collaborate with other scientists to enhance the basic understanding of the problem they are studying, and clinically translate this information. To accomplish these goals, our program selects fellows each calendar year for two-year positions. The program plans to recruit postdoctoral candidates who are interested in pursuing an academic career in trauma-related research. At the end of the two years of training, each fellow is able to: 1) critically analyze available published data; 2) formulate a focused hypothesis; 3) design and perform necessary experiments to test the hypothesis; 4) analyze results to formulate appropriate conclusions and modify experimental strategies; 5) effectively present the results of their research both orally and in writing (by manuscript); and 6) prepare a competitive research proposal. Ten of the 11 fellows that completed their training have pursued academic careers and are currently in faculty positions; five of these fellows have been awarded independent funding. Since its creation in 2001, this T-32 training program has evolved, and recently new elements have been added to advance and focus our training efforts. In the current funding cycle, the laboratory focus has evolved into studying the global theme of trauma with particular focus on traumatic brain injury, resuscitation, and organ injury/dysfunction. Dr. John Holcomb remains the Program Director of the training program and he is assisted by Drs. Rosemary Kozar and Charles Cox?two clinical scientists with significant translational research experience. The leadership receives guidance from an Executive Committee and External Reviewers. Each trainee has a Primary and Junior Mentor who are responsible for ensuring the research fellow can :1) formulate a focused research proposal, 2) access laboratory supplies, equipment, and technical instructions, 3) analyze the results, draw conclusions, and revise strategies, and 4) organize both oral and written presentations. Additionally, the fellow complete required and optional didactic coursework, attend weekly and monthly meetings, and participate in seminars and symposia with collaborators. A list of Resource Faculty members are available to assist in project execution. Taken together, this comprehensive approach ensures that a well-rounded, diverse faculty will lead these young scientists along the path to academic independence and significant contributions for injured patients.